A Dream Never Forgotten!
by eve.everstone
Summary: Eve dreamed of meeting back with her childhood friend Raven and thus they both bring the courage to say they love each other! And what will happen when Eve wakes up? Raven x Eve Ones shot enjoy :3


I fell asleep soon after I had closed my eyes my dream felt like reality

its was raining so hard I could feel my hair getting soaked. This is a dream right? I'm so confused. I looked at my surroundings... I know this place!

Before I realized it their were people around me... no Students. I know that girl over there. That's the Tomboy at school. I decided to go ahead and explore

around. It looked exactly like my high school but some things were just out of place. As I walked around I finally noticed that my existence isn't real. I had

walked into a classroom in the middle of class but no one looked at me... I even heard some of them say that a ghost had opened the door. That was a bit hurtful

on the other hand. The 3rd period bell rang as I walked around the school I had noticed a familiar someone that I had seen in the past!

"Raven!" I rushed after him...no matter how far I ran he just seemed like he was getting farther and farther away. How was this possible I am running and hes

barely walking fast..! I soon ran out of breath..!

"Raven wait up" Raven was a childhood friend of mine. We had spent lots of time together but then .. one day his parents had decided to move to some other

city far... away. We had made a promise to always stick together and yet he just abandoned me in this lonely and cruel world all alone. My toughs were _**how**_

_** could he do that to me!**_but now.. Hes back I was so happy I could cry. I loved him so much that I could never tell him. I'd rather we stay best friends than

have things get awkward. Even with all my efforts I couldn't catch up to raven and he disappeared out of the bluelike that.

"That's so uncool of him"_ *__**sight***_ i walked to the rooftop hoping to cool off my head. This isn't my world and maybe this isn't even my raven. Barely opening the

door to hear a slight giggle from a girl. I peeked my head in to see who it was and to my surprise it was Raven and Rena laughing together. I felt my heart

breaking apart into a million pieces.

No this isn't true no he cant do that to me. Even worse than that he had kissed her right in front of my eyes. My head started feeling dizzy bit by bit. I

accidentally hit my head on the door and screamed..

"oops"... The door had swung open. They both looked my way. No don't look at me Raven I hate it when you looked at me while I was crying. It was raining too.

My mood affected this world too. It rained really hard as I turned my back on the both of them who were heading my way. I walked out in the rain and sat on

the wet bench.

_**(3rd person pov )**_

Eve had walked right into raven but her body was like a ghost it had gone right through raven. Eve looked up to the dark sky letting the rain drops fall on her

cheeks. As she wondered are they raindrops or tears. She hadn't realized that since she had walked through raven.. Raven could now see her. Raven was going

to close the door to the rooftop but as he did he realized a girl was there. He told Rena to go back to class before him. He approached the girl wondering what she

was doing their. Her silver hair soaked they looked so pretty he though. He took off his jacket and put it on

the girl shoulders.

_**(Eve Pov)**_

I raised my head to see raven. A gloomy face came up.

"You'll catch a cold if u stay here" he said starring at my face intensively

his look then became happy! "Eve!"

"I already caught a cold" I stunned him.

"What do you mean by that" He questioned me. I pointed at my heart

"It caught a cold when you kissed rena" Ravens face suddenly turned sad

"Its not what u think!" He stammered

"thats why when two people laugh and kiss together they love each other"

"..." raven stayed quite

"Do you know the pain I felt when you abandoned me you promised to stay with me forever and then here I find you with some other girl all happy you left me

crying and then you became happy. Thats not fair raven you could have at least hugged me before leaving like that." My mouth spoke on its own saying

everything I was thinking over these past 5 years. Tears strolled down my cheeks.

"You idiot!" Raven sat down next to me.

"Slap me !" Without thinking full of rage I slapped him. Why did I do that?

"huh! I'm sorry I didn't actually-"

"I promise to make up for the time we weren't together I loved you too but I though that I didn't deserve you because after all.. your too good for me eve!"

After hearing those words my heart felt warm. Even though its raining deep inside I felt happy. but something was bothering me.

"Then.. why did you kiss rena!?" I spoke sadly.

"To see how jealous you would get" he laughed

"Thats a terrible joke you know" I chuckled quietly

" I know it was just a simple promise if I kissed her she would leave me alone"

"thats still not an excuse" I pouted

"let me make it up to you then" he got closer to my face and...-

"_**EVE! WAKE UP! how dare you sleep in my class"**_

"huh? What?! just a dream..." I whispered to myself.

"Next time you sleep in my class its detention miss!" the Teacher glave shouted. People around the class were laughing at me. I rubbed the back of my head

slightly embarrassed.

"Bet you were dreaming about me my sweet princess" I looked to my left it was raven... :3


End file.
